We're Baking!
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: The aftermath of the adorable scene in wheels.


"What the hell?"

_Shit_... Puck thought, as he was in a very odd position with Finn's girlfriend. They might have kissed in a few seconds. He moves slowly away from the beautiful blonde, as she exclaims "We're baking!" _Yeah, we've baked alright... _He leaves to go 'get washed up'.

Except, he doesn't really leave. He stands by the door on the other side of the room, waiting until he hears Finn's voice go and his steps toward the exit.

"You can come back in now," Quinn calls. As she begins attempting to clean the mess they made, she comments, "One day he will catch us if we aren't careful Puckerman." Her hair is still full of flour as she washes the table top off. Puck chuckled, at both the sight of the 'dirty' blonde, and what she said. Like he cared. Well, he cared a little, but only for Quinn's sake. Fuck Hudson...

That's when Noah Puckerman got a very dirty idea...though it involved some cleaning, ironically.

"Q, forget about the room for a minute," he said, striding over to her, and taking her hand in his. "Let's go get washed up."

They were alone in the halls, and they were technically skipping class, but Puck didn't give any fucks, and at the moment, neither did Quinn. They found themselves at the door of the boys' locker room. Quinn was led inside by Puck, who still had her hand in his. It was completely empty due to the fact that gym period had already started for the boys who were normally dressing and undressing in here. Puck had known this of course. Quinn was giggling at the fact that they were cutting class. She'd never done that before.

"Are we going to shower together, Puckerman?" she said, still laughing. Puck smirked in reply, and gestured toward the showers.

"Ladies first." he said. However, he wasn't letting her go into the shower with all her clothes on. He looked her in the eyes, and she looked a little shy as he began taking off her blue coat.

She took a deep breath as the soft cloth slide off her arms, helped by Puck. He smiled at her lovingly, and he made his way to take off her dress. She lifted her arms as he slid it up, admiring her small baby bump as he did so. She pulled the rest of the dress off as Puck leaned down to kiss his little Beth sleeping inside Quinn's tummy. Quinn blushed at this, and Puck looked back up at her, and decided to unhook her bra. Her clothes would litter the floor for now.

All that was left on her now were her panties and her shoes, both of which Puck took off of her very quickly. However, he decided to tease her, and he slid her panties down so as to cause her further embarrassment.

She took another breath as Puck finally got her underwear down to her ankles, and she lifted a foot at a time so they would come off completely. Puck made himself level with her height again, and he caressed her face with his hand like he had done before being interrupted, and she couldn't help but smile. She back away from him, smiling flirtly, and walked toward the showers as Puck began undressing himself. He makes his way over, and finds Quinn already wet under the warm water, washing her hair, and showing off her beautiful body. He steps inside, and puts her hands on her hips, and she turns her head slighty towards him as she places a hand on his. He moves them up and down, sort of washing her in a really sensual way. He places soft kisses on her neck and back, and he caresses her tummy while he does so. He loves her, and he wishes he never had to leave her. She makes a move suggesting she wants to face him, so he lets her go, and when she turns around, she kisses him, and holds him while he does the same. He strokes her wet hair, and he puts himself in for a moment, making her gasp in surprise. She doesn't push him away, and he stays inside, rocking himself slowly so as to make her feel good, but not hurt her. She groans as she feels herself coming, and she wants him to go faster, and he can tell by the way she moves, so he does so, and she nearly screams as she's up against the shower wall. He stops at that point, fearing he had hurt her or the baby, and she shakes her head because she knows that is what he thought. They embrace, and just stay there for a little while.


End file.
